Steppenwolf
History Steppenwolf: 1000 BCE - Present So this guy has been around a long time and he’s from a planetary system far, far away so I can’t really do any data mining to verify much information on this guy so take all of what I am about to write with a grain of salt, mmkay? Here’s what I do know from mostly credible sources. Steppenwolf is the general (and uncle) of Darkseid, the supreme leader ruler of an advanced alien empire whose capital is a planet roughly translated to “Final Revelation” or “Apocalypse” (I know, ominous, right) and colloquially known as “Apokalypse” (with a “ka” because reasons). Anyway, Steppenwolf was not always in Darkseid's favor and their familial ties actually put them at odds when Darkseid first came to power. Fearing that Steppenwolf might assert his own claim to the throne, Darkseid sent Steppenwolf far away to a remote planet on a scouting mission and there left Steppenwolf for several centuries. That planet was Earth and during his exile to our neck of the galaxy, Steppenwolf took on several identities and amassed a considerable cache of connections and intelligence concerning the human race. One of the lives lived by Steppenwolf was that of a French mercenary named “Stephan Lowell”. With his flawless fighting techniques and savage strength, Lowell caught the attention of an incognito runaway Amazon princess, Diana, and the two engaged in sparring, romance, marriage, and superpowered baby-making that produced a daughter named Aresia whose peculiar appearance alarmed both parents, suspecting that their hidden physiologies had played a part in their daughter’s unique features. Fearing being outed as something inhuman during a time of witch hunts and inquisitions, Steppenwolf and Diana agreed to raise their daughter in the remote countryside. However when Diana never returned from a trip into town, Steppenwolf eventually decided that his time on Earth was over and brought his daughter back with him, offering her into service with Darkseid as a way to curry favor with the emperor. Recently, the Lantern Corps has reported that Steppenwolf has returned to Earth as part of an Apokalyptan Vanguard. Whatever his intent, it can’t bode well for Earth… or Double Duds.Oracle Files: Steppenwolf Threat Assessment Resources * Superhuman Strength, Resilience, & Reflexes * Limited Shapeshifting Capabilities * Accelerated Regenerative Healing & Immortality * Several Millennia of Combat Experience * Apokalyptan High-Density Composite Armor * Apokalyptan Vibro-Sword * Access to Apokalyptan Imperial Arsenal and Fleet Trivia and Notes Trivia * Steppenwolf's agreement to raise Aresia in seclusion was to protect himself from discovery and raise Aresia to an age where he could study her abilities. Steppenwolf might love his daughter but it is not the sort of love that a good parent on Earth would have for their child. Steppenwolf sees Aresia as an interesting experiment of sorts, as well as having a more mentor/pupil relationship with her. He gives commands, she follows them exceptionally, and performs admirably. In turn for that, he feigns the parental love that she longs for, giving her some fulfillment. * Steppenwolf can make himself look like member of other alien species, like when he infiltrated Earth in the middle ages. Notes * His portrait is based on his appearance in New 52. Links and References * Appearances of Steppenwolf * Character Gallery: Steppenwolf Category:Characters Category:Apokalyptan Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Immortality Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Separated Characters Category:Generals Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Male Characters Category:Darkseid Family Category:Diana's Love Interests Category:27th Reality